goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures of lydia deetz in Kablammy World chapter 3
Plot Picking Up from where we left off, Lydia and Professor kukui notices that h&j are taking a bath, however. Lydia’s helper and host, 9 volt, came to her Transcript Henry: let's play in the bathtub, june! June: yay! lydia deetz: What did they mean by what? dawn: I don’t know hector: we must tell the other citv presenters (Both climbed in the tub and got out those bath toys) Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt, getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: before I eat, I have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: this is what I always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: soap on my fingers and in between, make sure that they are really clean June: rinse and dry, then I'm done Henry and June: a wash with CBeebies is so much fun. (henry and june laughing) (Cut to kablammy school) Professor kukui: alright class, since you know this is kablammy world, today we’ll be doing some adding, Lillie, what is 1 add 1 lillie: two professor kukui: good job! Ash, what is 5 add 5? Lydia deetz: the answer is, COME ON PROFESSOR KUKUI! ITS TIME TO DANCE! (Music starts and some monsters are to dance. Mr bean is in the tub with his Teddy) Professor kukui: wha? Lydia?! What the? What are all these monsters doing here? Mr bean: There's a brand new dance! And it's got a reggae beat! You do it in the bath (lydia: I think they are doing the teddy) while you wash your hands and feet, how neat! Get in the tub! Put your 'teddy in your lap! Tap your toes while you scrub (professor kukui: no, please!) in the water from the tap CHORUS:...and do the Scrub, Scrub, teddy Scrub Scrub, do the Scrub, Scrub, teddy Scrub Scrub, do the Scrub, Scrub, (Lydia: come on profesor kukui, dance!) teddy Scrub Scrub, do the Scrub Scrub, (Professor kukui: But i’m Teaching the class some maths, get out everybody!) teddy Scrub, teddy Scrub Scrub! Mr bean: Come on everybody try! (Applejack, Discord, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Tommy pickles all sing for the following parts, marked "all"): Do de teddy Scrub! Mr bean: Don't be left high and dry! All: Yeah, do de teddy Scrub Mr bean: As you keep on getting wetter All: Do de teddy Scrub Mr bean: You'll be feeling so much better! All: Do de teddy Scrub Mr bean: You will not feel any pain All: Do de teddy Scrub Mr bean: And you can even wash your hair! All: While you do de teddy Scrub Mr bean: It will leave a healthy sheen All: Do de teddy Scrub Mr bean: And keep your body squeaky clean! All: When you Do de teddy Scrub (CHORUS) Mikey: Don't get soap in your eye All: While you do de teddy Scrub Mikey: 'Cause that'll make you cry All: Yeah do de teddy Scrub Discord: All you lords of chaos sing! All: Do the Gummy Scrub Discord: Yeah, make the bathtub ring All: Do the Gummy Scrub Spike: Everybody knows All: How to do de teddy Scrub Spike: Scrub your spikes and scales and toes All: Yeah do the Gummy Scrub Princess Luna: And as you wash away your troubles... All: Do the Gummy Scrub Princess Luna: ...don't forget, the fun's been DOUBLED!! Ha-ha! (CHORUS) Applejack: All around the world All: They do the Gummy Scrub Applejack: When our manes get unfurled All: We do the Gummy Scrub Rarity: Watch them splishin' and a-splashin' All: As They do de teddy Scrub Rarity: It's the very latest fashion! All: Yeah do the Gummy Scrub Princess Celestia: Take at least one bath a day All: Do the Gummy Scrub Princess Celestia: And let friendship lead the way! All: When you do the Gummy Scrub Rainbow Dash: Come on, be a bathtime ruler. All: Yeah do the Gummy Scrub Rainbow Dash: You'll feel 20 percent cooler! All: When you do the Gummy Scrub (all sang the chorus lots of times, however....) professor kukui: mr bean, you know your not supposed to sing and dance during class mr bean: whoops professor kukui: What?! Don’t you know lydia deetz is the only person, get out of the tub this minute! mr bean: sorry kukui, if I get out, Lydia is going to turn me into a bug! professor kukui: how dare you talk to me like that, now get off or i’ll Take my shoe to ya mr bean: never! Professor kukui: I said get out of the tub, or i’ll Get lydia so she’ll injure you! rude ralph: and your gonna join us aerobic al: and us (When Mrs battle axes class came to the tub) moody maragret: take a load of lydia, she used to be a cartoon sour Susan: yeah, be a cartoon professor kukui: you brats have ten seconds to get out of the tub, or i’ll Have every last one of you expelled! One, two... (mr bean and everybody sang the chorus again) professor kukui: that’s it! I quit! (During the chorus, Twilight Sparkle can be seen outside the bathroom, knocking on it, with a confused and somewhat irritated look on her face) (Back at the bathroom) Henry: gee we sure they we have some fun at this bathtub june. June: I understand that we love to most henry. you are my best friend. Henry: Thank you sweetheart. Anna williamson: hey guys. how's it going? Henry: we were just singing the cbeebies wash song by me and june! Anna Williamson: COOL! Can I sit on a chair? Henry and June: Sure Anna! Anna Williamson: Can I also wear a mask too? Henry and June: Yes. it makes us laugh together. Anna Williamson: ALL right! (walks away) Henry: gee. we sure that lilly's going to get her mask ready. (at 8pm) stephen mulhern: Henry, June, time to get out! henry and June: coming! (leaves the bathroom, Lydia deetz enters the bathroom) 9 volt: surprise! lydia deetz: who are you? 9 volt: i’m 9 volt, And We bring you, kablammy world! lydia deetz: yay! That will be fun! 9-Volt: Glad to hear it! Lydia deetz: thanks! So what can I do for you? 9 Volt: I am here that all the citv presenters are in jail, look! (Cut to jail) police: get in, now! Timmy mallett: please, if you’d listen to us (Cut back To bathroom) 9-Volt: Wow! How did they get sent there? lydia deetz: because they are forced to tell mr bean to get out 9-Volt: Good for you, lydia! (the next morning, Ernie Sings wake up to lydia) 9 volt: good morning lydia, today’s the day That you and me are going to the main event! lydia deetz: cool! 9-Volt: Glad to see this!